


Imbalance

by Merlinear



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Character, Asexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinear/pseuds/Merlinear
Summary: Soulmate AU: You don't age a day past 18 until you meet your soulmate. Credit to original poster, message me if you know who it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story features an asexual character.

Mycroft Holmes was eighteen. 

Actually, a surprising amount of people were. It really seemed less and less people were meeting the one they were destined to grow old with. Older generations blamed technology, however Mycroft knew quite a few who had been eighteen for decades. Technology couldn't be to blame for that. 

In a world where people aged until their eighteenth birthday, then spent however long waiting for a chance encounter with another simple human being who fate had decided they were meant to spend the next eighty years with, Mycroft was indifferent. He didn't believe in the system. Or need it, for that matter. He had no interest in sex, or intimacy. He fully intended to spend eternity as an eighteen year old, moving up in the world, becoming more important, more vital to the government as the years passed. No, Mycroft knew no "soulmate" was out there, looking for him. And he certainly wasn't looking for anyone either. 

Sherlock Holmes was seventeen. 

He was going to be just like his older brother. 


End file.
